


Ashes

by redmustang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmustang/pseuds/redmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the ashes of a phoenix, new life rises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes

A wanton moan filled the small space of the room, fingers clutching the fabric on Reita's shoulders for dear life. A strong arm gripped a perfect thigh, lifting it off of the ground while the other aimed to push the flawless being against the wall. Uruha's back met with the cool plaster of the maintenance closet they had locked themselves in, eliciting a soft gasp from perfect bow lips. Alluring eyes shone in the dim lit room, catching Reita's gaze, the sexual tension between them growing with every second passing.

With his hips cocked forward, and his back still pressed against the wall, Uruha's fingers loosened to trace down toned biceps, "What're you waiting for? Afraid we'll get caught?" the playfulness weaving with his sultry voice were eroding Reita's walls away.

Uruha was the one who usually initiated these secret encounters, but this time it was Reita who had taken the liberty of initiating this encounter. With the excitement of potentially being caught, and time running short for them both, Uruha rolled his ass against Reita's crotch, feeling his cock through the denim, and earning a small gasp from the bassist.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you want us to get caught." Reita's hot breath now lingered over Uruha's ear, the whisper sending a shiver throughout Uruha's body. That bastard. Even now, he was winding him up like a doll, pulling his ropes until all he could do was beg. Uruha was usually the resistant one, but time was running low, and if he waited too long, not only would they risk getting caught, but neither would get what they wanted.

Uruha loved games like this, where secret words of _mine—you're all mine_ passed between them both, making his desire burn through his veins like fire. Another perfect thigh was brought up, leaving both thighs to be securely wrapped around a hard, slim waist. Uruha couldn't contain his desire, slim fingers unzipped the jacket that kept him from reaching what he wanted, buttons provided more of a hassle.

Reita's hands slipped over soft thighs, up along the garters that lined over the skin and attached to those boy shorts that had teased him all night long. Uruha was perfect;  Reita had waited so long for this moment to present itself to him this night. Dark eyes flicked from Uruha's hands to his face, watching how Uruha's tongue flicked out to wet his bow lips.

Reita couldn't resist. The games had begun.

Reita had leaned forward to capture Uruha's lips, coaxing him to open his mouth by sliding his hands down his ass which he loved so much, and squeezing hard. The gasp eliciting from Uruha was swallowed up by Reita, taking everything he could from the short moment they were spending together.

With every touch, or word spoken to him, Uruha became wrapped up further in Reita's firm hold, setting his soul ablaze. He was everything to him. But... It was a shame what they were doing now; a taboo that if caught, everything they had built over the years would end in an instant.

 

Uruha's fingers tangled in blonde locks, whispering sweet prayers of desire into Reita's ear. When Reita's hands tugged Uruha's shorts far down enough, Uruha pulled away only to stick their lips together in another, messy kiss " _Touch me_." The plea came low, unfurling everything Uruha wanted Reita to do to him. "Make me yours." The low whisper had Reita's lips ravishing Uruha's neck, working the blood under his skin. Though Uruha was caught up, hand reaching between them to fumble with Reita's belt buckle; he was almost there, had it not been for the way Reita drug his lips down his neck to a spot only Reita knew would have him slowing down whatever thought processes were going through his head.

Uruha's fingers slowed, traced the zipper over his cock before slowly pulling it down. Reita was working his own sins by touching forbidden skin, squeezing his ass once again, and teeth were nudging through fabric to tease a nipple underneath. Breathing was becoming a more difficult task for Uruha, but a tongue dampening the thin fabric had Uruha giving a whimper, and making parts of his body harden more than he already was, "Reita, _please_ …" the button was undone, and Uruha pulled out his prize, "Please…"

Reita's fingers curled against his skin, raking blunt nails against porcelain skin, and making Uruha's back arch into his body. "Does he make you feel like this?"

The words had Uruha's cheeks blooming with a beautiful red tinge, and for once, the younger man turned his face away, gasping at the way Reita's fingers dipped deep into him. They were moist, he had lubricated them when Uruha wasn't paying attention, of course he would. He was like a thief in the night, robbing the precious jewel from the collector. Reita was everything to him, he was the only one who could make him into this.

"I'm waiting."

Uruha gave a long moan, eyes opening up to look at him. With a half lidded gaze, the brunette parted his moist lips to speak, "No…"

Reita's fingers pushed into him once again, thumb brushing the skin, "Does he do this for you? Does he touch you like I do?" he paused, touching their noses together, fingers brushing the spot Uruha wanted most to be touched. The act had him shutting his eyes, body reacting by tensing suddenly, a wanton moan falling from his lips.

"Well?"

"N-No…" he breathed, took a moment to catch the air Reita had robbed him of before opening his eyes again, "It's you, Reita. It's always, and only, been you." It was Uruha who cupped Reita's cheek in one palm, capturing his lips this time as a sigh left his lips the moment Reita's fingers slid out. However, he was careful, Uruha was, afterall, still wearing his stage outfit, had yet to change to his encore t-shirt. None of that mattered now though, Uruha had been lost the moment he and Reita were locked up in this small space to hide in the shadows away from seeing eyes. Reita pulled away from the kiss, leaving their foreheads together as he brought his cock against Uruha. Dipping the tip of his sex in first, he was watching as Uruha's face contorted to a sheer look of bliss when Reita filled him whole. Uruha shuddered, feeling flesh against flesh, closer than he had been with anyone else. Uruha's arms wrapped around broad shoulders, clawing the skin of his shoulders that were exposed from the sleeveless jacket.

Uruha's moans were hushed against Reita's cheek, moaning into the skin, finding it difficult to be quiet when all he wanted was the cry out his pleasures. But they had a live tonight. Aoi was there, and so was Reita's girlfriend. If they were caught now, everything would be over.

The thought that they were doing this made his chest ache. Everything was fucked up. They were both so broken. Both still wanting what they couldn't have. After all the secret nights they spent together, waking up to an empty bed, or a man he didn't truly love. Uruha knew they couldn't be fixed, but he wanted them to be. Could they even be fixed now? The thoughts were pushed away when Reita hit that spot in him with his cock. Uruha had to clasp a hand over his mouth, muffling his cry against his palm. Reita was burying into him, digging him into the wall, and himself, Uruha holding onto him for dear life. The fabric was sticking to the skin of his back, riding up and exposing more of his skin, "Reita, oh God, you feel so good…" with hot words falling from Uruha's lips, Reita rocked his hips to the rhythm of Uruha's, always in harmony with him whether they were on stage, or making love…

Reita's movements slowed, grinding instead as he nudged Uruha to face him. He had to bite his lip to suppress what he could of his moans as Reita looked at him, "Rei… I'm going to come soon…"

Reita's hands were both holding Uruha's ass now, letting their hips sway, grind together in a harmonized fashion. "He doesn't do this for you, does he?"

"No… he… he…" he couldn't say it, Reita was robbing him of whatever vocabulary he was going to use, whatever he was going to say, Reita took it from him. But Reita whispered in his ear, adamant on coaxing it out of him, "No, what?"

"No… he doesn't." Uruha swallowed, tugging Reita forward for a chaste kiss. His chest was hurting, he missed Reita, everything he had to offer. Aoi loved him, gave him everything. But he wasn't Reita. Reita was the fire burning through his veins, like the sun, the ice that touched his skin when his flames were completely out of his control.

Uruha was meeting his pace now, rolling his hips and meeting Reita's with every movement. Reita was affectionate in his actions, nose brushing against his cheek lovingly like he used to when they were together, Uruha combing his fingers through Reita's blonde locks. In a flash, Reita's muscles tensed, moan being muffled against Uruha's ear. He fell head first into his orgasm, and Uruha soon followed with Reita kissing him passionately to swallow the cry he knew would fall from him if he had let it go.

They rode out their orgasms, and for a few moments, neither moved. They were there, in the tiny room, holding onto each other as their hearts, which had been fluttering in sync, slowed down. Reita brought a hand up, brushing Uruha's damp fringe away; an action he reserved for him in their time alone, an action that always left a sting in Uruha's heart. It had been over 4 years since they had broken up. Reita had chased after him, but Uruha turned his back on him. It wasn't until either had found someone new, that Uruha had realized how badly they couldn't live without one another. The rest of the band didn't know.

"He doesn't make me come like you do… without touching me." Uruha's fingers were combing through Reita's hair again, but this time, Reita didn't say anything. "…does she make you feel the way I do?"

The question caught Reita's attention. It was a first, and quite frankly, it had caught him off guard. Reita's dark eyes studied Uruha, and even though they were still locked together, Uruha felt a wave of uneasiness sweep over him. He had been out of line asking him that. He did leave the other man, after all, chose to be with someone whom he didn't truly love. Even though Aoi loved him with every fiber of his being, he could never make him feel the way Reita made him feel; _alive_.

Reita finally made some sort of notion that he had registered the question by giving a soft laugh, pressing both of their foreheads together. "I thought that was already obvious…"

A pang hit Uruha's chest again, how could he not have seen that? Every time, _every single_ _time_ Reita had always been there for him, to wipe away the tears, to make him laugh, to love him unconditionally, but… Uruha failed him. He turned his back on Reita years ago all because he was insecure, was afraid that Reita would break him, when it was Uruha who had done that very same thing that Reita never did. He had ignored the way Reita had hurt, let him sink in his misery, while he indulged his own misery with someone he never even loved. Only when Reita was with someone else did Uruha finally realize he had lost someone who had given him the universe, and more, and he selfishly took him back as best he could.

"Rei… Akira, I—" a small moan left him when Reita's hips swayed forward, and he pressed his lips to Uruha's, this time, in a loving kiss. Uruha's arms wrapped around Reita's neck, refusing to let him go, because if he did, he knew he would lose him to that bitch. She didn't deserve to wake up next to Reita, she didn't deserve to wear his button-ups, touch him when he was aroused, watch him practice at night when he couldn't sleep, mumble in his sleep from over exhaustion… it wasn't fair.

He refused to let Reita go. Not yet, just a little longer. It was Reita who carefully disconnect the lower half of his body from Uruha, using the tissue he had stuffed in his pocket in his rush to get to their tiny getaway on his way there. He fixed Uruha's attire as best he could after zipping his jeans back up, but Uruha tried to hide his face as best he could when Reita finally did look at his face, but even if Reita hadn't seen, he was perceptive. "Uruha."

Without having to be told twice, Uruha looked at him, lips curved down in an infamous pout. His chest hurt, being like this with Reita was unhealthy, being like this, in a relationship with someone he didn't love wasn't healthy. He wanted Reita to be his, just his, without having to live with the fact that now, _now_ he had to share him with some woman.

But Reita cupped Uruha's face, stoked his cheeks with his thumbs in gentle strokes, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Instinctively, Uruha's arms wrapped back around Reita's neck, keeping him all to himself one more time. Outside of the room, they could hear the frenzied questioning of their band mates in the other rooms, staff members running around trying to look for the missing two. Any longer now, and someone would figure out what they were up to, they would be caught.

"We have to go."

"What were you going to say?" Reita met Uruha's gaze. The air caught in his throat, leaving Uruha speechless for a moment. The pain was bubbling up in his chest again, it seemed like an eternity passed when he stared at him in that moment. But still, Uruha refused to say anything, rather, his eyes brimmed with liquid. "Do you love her?"

"Uruha—"

"Akira… do you?"

Reita's face slowly changed, his eyebrows furrowed. Where was this coming from, "…You… you don't love him. Do you?"

"No..." He couldn't face him anymore; the tears began rolling down his cheeks. It had been four years of torment on Reita, and he couldn't admit it to him sooner that he didn't love another man.

But Reita's arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him close, was what snapped him from his whirlpool of thoughts. "Leave him…"

"I can't." the conflict pained him, it was evident in his features. He couldn't face Reita, not now. He didn't know why this was happening now, when they had to return to a live they had finished.

"You know I'd never leave you… You know I've always loved you." Reita looked right at him. It was more painful for Uruha to look into the eyes of the man he loved more than anything, to know he had hurt him far beyond repair, to know that even now, after everything he's done, this man still loved him more than anything, and that on top of everything, Uruha feared losing him permanently even when he couldn't call him his anymore.  Even now, Reita stood there with him, wiping the tears away with gentle strokes.

"But… Hitomi—"

"She's not you." Nothing, but Uruha mattered to Reita. He didn't care that they were being looked for, that the crowd was growing impatient, and that their bandmates were more than likely having a heart attack.

But Uruha had to.

Here he was presented with the chance to change everything, to get his happiness back, to wake up to Reita like he wanted to again… and to not have to share him with anyone else ever again. A palm was brought up to cup Reita's cheek, and the blonde closed his eyes in reaction, leaning his face into the touch to turn and kiss his hand. His heart was twisted in his chest, the pain growing worse. He couldn't leave Reita, not now, not knowing that Reita still loved him, always had. Reita had always been his _lover_. He was his best friend, his protector, the one who was at the center of his fantasies, his comfort and his warmth. Aoi, on the other hand… was someone who he could hold when the nights were lonely and cold, someone who kept him company in the ache of lacking the one person he needed. It was cruel of him to have shattered the heart of the one he loved most, and now… he had a choice to shatter it once again, or break another.

"I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Uruha had to swallow as he heard the words. Honey hues met with darker ones, searching for something that seemed to pass between the two without words spoken. It was difficult, and time wasn't on his side. So he made a decision.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Uruha captured Reita's lips one more time in a chaste kiss. "I love you… God, I love you so much," Uruha's fingers were tracing the outlines of Reita's face as he said this, "Can... can you give me another chance to try again?"

Reita's lips traced a faint kiss over the pads of his fingers before nodding. "Always."

Reita was the first to leave the room, calming down a panicking Kai, who was also questioning him about Uruha's whereabouts. If any suspicions had been pointed in their direction, Reita had done an outstanding job at swerving that sort of attention off of them by making up the excuse that Uruha was feeling sick from all of the alcohol he had consumed before the live. The only reason he didn't want to tell the others, was because he'd be embarrassed if they had to stop the live for him.

The sound of the crowd roaring, the bass and drums reverberating down the hall finally brought Uruha to emerge from the hiding spot he and Reita had shared. It was evident that he was more energetic on stage than he had been in the past couple of months, and no one other than Reita knew the reason why.


End file.
